serangan virus yaoi
by namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi
Summary: gawat, Kabuto membalas dendam/ "aku mencintaimu" naruto memandang horor sosok sahabatnya yang berubah 180 derajat pagi hari ini../ Khukhu, aku berhasil membalas dendammu tuan, sekarang siapa yang HOMO huh" ucap Kabuto tersenyum kemenangan kearah foto yang ada didepannya. full yaoi, siapa yang anti jangan dibuka!


Hai minna,,, Ryu kembali lagi dengan fict baru.. maafkan Ryu yang selalu memunculkan fict baru dan tidak pernah sempat melanjutkan fict lamanya.. kalau mau marah-marah, silahkan marah pada otak Ryu yang selalu berpikiran cerita baru saja..

Oke, berdasarkan dan sesuai judul Ryu ini, maka dinyatakan ini adalah fict yaoi.. jadi yang anti dan alergi dengan yang namanya YAOI, jangan sekali-kali dibaca...

Serangan virus YAOI

Namikaze ryu-sa is a fujoshi © Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, KakaIru

Rated : masih bingung, untuk saat ini masih T

Happy reading minna

Perang ninja ke 2 telah usai. Setelah peperangan sengit antara ninja Konoha dibantu oleh Sunagakure dengan Akatsuki dan Orochimaru yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Konoha, kedamaian kembali menyapa Konoha. Tidak ada lagi peperangan, tidak ada lagi tangisan, dan yang paling sangat membahagiakan adalah kembalinya keturunan terakhir dari clan Uchiha. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tentu saja yang paling bersuka cita adalah Naruto. Sahabat sekaligus saudara bagi Sasuke.

Namun tanpa mereka ketahui, sebuah ancaman besar akan segera menghampiri mereka kembali. Karena di sebuah gua yang lembab, dengan tidak penerangan sama sekali kecuali sebuah lilin yang hampir habis, terlihat siluet laki-laki dengan tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya tengah menuangkan sebuah cairan berwarna orange terang kearah gelas yang berisikan cairan berwarna biru muda.

Drrrrtttt

Dua ramuan yang berbeda warna tersebut bersatu menghasilkan warna ungu muda yang indah. "Akhirnya selesai juga ramuanku, khukhu Konoha bersiaplah" gumam seorang laki-laki dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibir pucatnya. Mata onixnya memandang penuh benci kearah sekumpulan foto yang terpajang rapi di dinding ruangannya.

"Orochimaru-sama, akan kubalaskan dendammu. Jadi tenanglah di alam sana" lirihnya sedih. Kemudian mengambil beberapa botol sebelumnya dengan warna yang berbeda lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas dan segera menghilang dalam sekejap mata di tengah kegelapan malam yang mencekam.

Skip time

Di Konoha pada malam hari..

"Huh, aku lapar" keluh seorang pemuda dengan wajah ditekuk. Didepannya terlihat setumpuk kertas dan beberapa gulungan menjulang bak gunung Fuji, yang sedari tadi tidak ada satupun yang disentuhnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan. Kau ini dari tadi selalu mengeluh" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Bisakah besok pagi Sakura-chan, aku lelah" balas Naruto dengan nada memelas lengkap dengan puppy eyes no jutsu andalannya meskipun ia sangat tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Hitung-hitung mencari peruntungan, mungkin saja Sakura akan luluh. Begitulah pikiran Naruto saat ini.

"Tidak bisa Naruto. Kau sudah membiarkan waktu bekerjamu kemarin. Jadi tidak ada besok ataupun lusa, mengerti" ucap Sakura dengan mimik menyeramkan, yang mampu membuat Naruto bungkam seketika.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, aku lapar dan ingin memakan ramen" rajuk Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak boleh memakan ramen Naruto, kau bisa gendut kalau terus makan makanan berlemak itu tahu!. Sebagai penggantinya makanlah ini" Sakura menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan yang berisi sebuah kue yang terlihat menggembung dengan cairan kental berwarna orange terang di dalamnya. Terlihat sangat indah sekaligus enak dimakan.

""Apa ini Sakura?" tanya Naruto bingung. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat kue yang seperti ini.

"Ini.. kalau tidak salah namanya roti" jawab Sakura dengan senyuman angelnya *lebay*.

"Roti, makanan apaan tuh?" tanya Naruto (lagi), menusuk kue yang dinamakan roti dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Ini makanan khas Kirigakure, mereka sedang mengadakan promosi ke seluruh negara shinobi. Jadi aku beli deh, lagipula harganya murah, soalnya tadi aku dikasih diskon loh" jelas Sakura panjang lebar diikuti dengan Naruto yang ber –Oh ria.

"Hei Naruto, kau mendengarku tidak" teriak sakura sebal ketika melihat Naruto tidak mendengarnya dan kini sibuk memakan roti pemberiannya.

"Ya Sakura-chan, aku dengar kok. Rasanya enak sekali ya?" balas Naruto tentunya setelah menelan rotinya.

"Huft dasar baka, tentu saja enak. Itu roti rasa jeruk. Cepat habiskan roti itu dan selesaikan pekerjaanmu" perintah Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura-chan" tanya Naruto yang sudah menghabiskan rotinya *cepet amet*

"Ke rumah Sasuke-kun, mau kasih roti ini. Jaa ne" balas Sakura sambil menunjukkan satu lagi bungkusan kearah Naruto.

"Jaa Sakura-chan"

Skip time

Selangkah demi selangkah Sakura berjalan melintasi rumah-rumah tidak berpenghuni yang dulu dihuni oleh clan Uchiha. Tidak terlihat sedikitpun mimik ketakutan dari wajahnya, mengingat bahwa ia perempuan dan mungkin saja akan ada penjahat yang mengintainya. Sampai pada akhirnya, langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna biru muda dengan gantungan pintu bertuliskan 'Selamat datang'.

Tok Tok

"Sasuke-kun" panggilnya dengan sedikit berteriak, berharap bahwa sang empu ada di rumah.

"Hn" balas seseorang dari dalam rumah setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Seulas senyum bahagia menghiasi wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban yang diharapkannya.

Ceklek

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke berbasa basi seakan sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan teman sekaligus fans girlnya itu.

"Ini, aku tahu kau pasti sibuk latihan dari pagi sampai sore. Jadi aku bawakan makan malam, meskipun hanya roti. Tapi enak kok" ucap Sakura dengan nada orang yang sedang menawarkan barang jualannya, sukses membuat Sasuke sweet drop di tempat *diam-diam pastinya* sambil menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kepada Sasuke disertai dengan semburat pink di wajahnya.

"Hn" balasnya sambil menerima pemberian Sakura setengah hati, terlihat dari matanya yang menatap malas bungkusan itu kemudian beralih dari wajah sakura yang masih berseri-seri.

"Hah, melelahkan" batin Sasuke sambil melirik bungkusan lainnya yang bisa dipastikan dari Ino, Ten-ten dan jangan lupa dari Temari yang Sasuke yakini memiliki isi yang sama dengan bungkusan milik Sakura. Bahkan dari baunya saja Sasuke sudah tahu, hanya saja sepertinya wangi roti milik Sakura lebih enak di hidung Sasuke.

"Ano, aku pergi dulu ya sasuke-kun, nanti Naruto marah" ucap Sakura berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"Hn"

Skip time (lagi)

Sasuke P.O.V

Lelah

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Tetapi bukan berarti rasa lelahku ini diakibatkan dari latihan keras yang aku jalani dari pagi sampai sore. Bukan!. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan pernah merasa lelah hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, aku hanya seorang manusia yang bisa lelah kapanpun. Apalagi harus berhadapan dengan teman-teman perempuanku yang setiap hari datang ke tempat latihan atau ke rumah hanya untuk mengirimkan makanan, bertanya keadaan, atau hanya untuk berbincang sebentar. Mereka itu mau apa sih?, tidak bisakah ia membiarkanku tenang sedikitpun.

Berbicara tentang bersikap tenang, aku jadi teringat oleh seorang teman yang dari dulu tidak pernah diam, selalu ribut, bodoh, idiot, dobe, (A : sama aja bego') *di chidori Sasuke*.

"Kenapa aku merindukannya sih" rutukku sambil mengacak rambut ravenku. Berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan Naruto yang seringkali datang di dalam khayalanku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri bahwa aku memang merindukan sosok sahabatku itu. Hanya saja, saat ini ia sedang sangat sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai Hokage mengingat bahwa Konoha baru saja pulih dari keterpurukan akibat perang. Dan aku?, aku hanya berlatih untuk mengikuti ujian anbu yang dilaksanakan sebentar lagi. Sampai-sampai, aku tidak bertemu dengannya beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa tidak mendengar suara cemprengnya bisa membuatku rindu seperti ini. "Besok aku akan mengunjunginya saja" pikirku.

"Naruto" gumamku.

"Apa Teme?"

End Sasuke P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Otak jeniusnya mulai memberikan beberapa kemungkinan yang ada. Pilihan pertama, hantu. Kedua, khayalan. Tapi berhubung Sasuke tidak mempercayai akan adanya hantu, maka ia lebih memilih pilihan kedua.

"Hanya khayalan belaka" pikir Sasuke mencoba tenang yang kemudian..

"Kau kenapa mematung di sana Suke, apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, mencoba untuk menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikirannya.

1

2

3

"HWA"

NGING

"Shit, apaan sih Teme, telinganya sakit tahu" protes Naruto yang baru saja mendapatkan teriakan gratis dari Sasuke.

"Se..jak kapan kkau a..da di sini Dobe" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Sejak tadi, memangnya kenapa Teme?" tanya Naruto balik, menatap heran kearah sang sahabat.

"Sejak kapan?" desak Sasuke was-was, tidak ingin ketahuan sedang memikirkan dirinya.

"Sejak kau memanggilku itu loh, aku kira kau tahu kalau aku ada di sini. Jadi aku jawab deh" jelas Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Oh, baguslah" gumam Sasuke kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan.

"Kau mau apa ke sini Naruto, bukannya kau ada pekerjaan di kantor Hokage?" tanya sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Aku bosan Teme, lagipula aku rindu padamu. Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak bertemu kan" jawab Naruto lengkap dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Tampak sangat manis di mata Sasuke.

"Hn"

"Hei Suke, ini apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk 3 bungkusan yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas meja makan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Racun" jawab Sasuke tanggap. Mengambil ketiga bungkusan itu lalu membuangnya kedalam tong sampah.

"Lalu yang itu apa?" tanya Naruto (lagi) menunjuk sebuah bungkusan yang entah sengaja atau tidak masih Sasuke pegang sedari tadi.

"Ini ju.."

"Wah, ini pasti roti dari Sakura-chan kan" potong Naruto dengan wajah berseri.

"Hn" balas Sasuke ogah-ogahan. Padahal baru saja ia berniat untuk membuangnya bersama bungkusan lainnya. (A : emang takdir Sas)

"Kita makan bareng yuk, aku masih lapar" ajak Naruto senang + puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Hn" balas Sasuke (lagi), tidak tahan dengan jurus yang terlampau kuat untuk dihadapinya dari Naruto.

"Yey Suke baik deh" puji Naruto riang, sekilas tampak seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan balon oleh kakaknya. Melihat hal itu, seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Dan dimulailah makan malam sederhana malam ini. Oh, betapa ia menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, ketika ia bisa merasakan ketenangan meskipun sedikit ribut dengan suara Naruto, tapi tidak masalah. Ia lebih menyukai bersama dengan Naruto daripada dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu memujinya di luar sana.

Di tempat lain..

Dari atas dahan pohon, terlihat 2 sosok tengah memandang serius ke arah kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang diantara mereka berdua memakai baju ala anbu, terlihat sangat cocok dengan mata merahnya dengan rambutnya yang seperti rambut Sai, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna silver. Disampingnya berdiri seorang gadis dengan kerudung yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui seperti apa ciri-cirinya.

"Khukhu, sepertinya berjalan dengan sempurna. Benarkan?" ucapnya dengan seringai mesum namun terkesan kejam di bibir merah cherrynya. Kerudung yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya sedikit tersibak akibat ulah jahil angin malam, memperlihatkan mata merahnya yang terlihat bersinar diantara keremangan malam.

"Hn lumayan juga untuk seorang pemula sepertimu, Ryu" puji sekaligus menghina dari sang partner. Berbeda dengan Ryu, ia lebih memilih diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau ini tidak menarik sama sekali, Zero. Kenapa Kabuto-sama harus memasangkan aku denganmu sih, mana jelek, suka menghina, miskin ekspresi, hidup lagi" protes Ryu yang sukses mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari sang partner.

"Berisik, sudahlah ayo kita pergi. Kita tunggu saja reaksinya besok" ucap Zero bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan target yang lain?" tanya Ryu masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tenang saja. Kira dan yang lain sudah mengurusnya" ucap Zero turun dari pohon yang ia naiki.

"Khukhu, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan" gumam Ryu sebelum menghilang, menyusul sang partner yang sudah duluan pergi.

Omake

Oke, hanya ini dulu...

Kalau kalian bertanya kemana Kabuto?, terus dimana ramuannya?, apa akan terjadi perang ketiga?

Jawabannya ada di chapter 2...

Jadi harap bersabar...

Akhir kata..

Mind to review guys?


End file.
